The True Story of Lavender Brown
by hurricaneMania142
Summary: "In the 6th year, Won-Won and her got together. And it only took a few threatening notes and a knife!" We all know that Lavender Brown was a clingy girlfriend but few of us know her real story between the lines...Was Lavender really as sane as she was made out to be? Or was she in possesion of Merlin's talking owl?


**Author's Notes: Firstly, I just wanted to make it clear that this story is not mine. I am just putting it up for my genius friend who wrote this and does not have an account herself, (nor does she want one) but rest assured, any and all reviews/follows/favourites this story will receive will be immediately forwarded to the original author. Please, PLEASE review this, I cannot stress that enough. Also, if you start to read this, please don't decide you don't like it half way through and stop, do yourself the courtesy of finishing it before making an opinion. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the lovely J.K Rowling ;)**

* * *

On Lavender Brown's eleventh birthday, she received two letters. One from her grandparents and one from her aunt and uncle. She was very disappointed. Her father had promised that a very important letter would come today. The letter she had been waiting for her entire life. She couldn't enjoy her birthday without this letter. She went to bed that night very sadly.

She shot up in bed. She was sure she had heard a noise. She glanced at the clock-11:50. It was still her birthday. There it was again...that noise. She cautiously crept out of bed. She heard a muffled noise coming from her wardrobe. She nervously opened the door and was shocked to see a small, fluffy object. She soon realised it was an owl with a letter! She reached out for it...but recoiled when the owl turned his head, opened his beak and began to speak!

"Sorry I'm late! Traffic was awful." In her shock she grabbed the little owl and stuffed him into her battered old owl cage. He later explained that he was a training owl of Merlin while he was in school. Merlin had tried to turn him human but instead turned him into a talking owl. Then, the poor owl had accidentally nibbled on the Philosopher's Stone - an invention of Nicolas Flamel; Merlin's classmate. He could now live forever. He had become employed by Hogwarts as a delivery owl. Lavender decided to keep him, and christen him Hercules.

Hercules had indeed been delivering Lavender's Hogwarts letter, and soon they found themselves at Hogwarts. Lavender was placed in Griffindor which ruffled Hercules's feathers a bit, since it was the rival of Merlin's house Slytherin. But he got over it soon. Lavender made friends with her dorm mates Hermione Granger and Pavarti Patil. She also made friends with Pavarti's twin sister, Padma. Padma was in Ravenclaw. Lavender struggled with Transfiguration She wanted to be good at it. She wanted to change Hercules to be a human - His biggest wish.

Soon, it was the end of her first year. She received news that the philosopher's stone was being destroyed. Something to do with Hermione's friend, Harry. Her other friend was a boy called Ron. Ah, Ron.

Lavender had a bit of a crush on Ron. She watched during a History of magic-he was so cute when he was asleep! She watched him during Herbology - he was so cute when he was holding a Mandrake! At the end of the second year, she took the same extra subjects as him. She was missing him during the holidays, so she started trying to transfigure Hercules. She tried with all her might and a puff of smoke filled her room. When it cleared, she was surprised to see instead of an owl... there was a rabbit.

She told her father. He said it was OK; they would keep him at home, till she was better at transfiguration. She renamed him Binky, so as not to make the neighbours suspicious. She would try again next year. You know, so long as he didn't die!

So she returned to Hogwarts. In her first divination lesson, she was told that "the thing you are dreading will happen on the 16th of October". She wasn't dreading anything! But, divination was a fascinating subject.

Time went on. Soon it was the 16th of October. She was terrified. A letter came in for her, from a school owl. She opened it with trembling fingers.

_Dear Lav,_

_I'm very sorry, but Binky has left. I tried to transfigure him back into an owl but he became a human instead. However he was born a baby. I sent him back in time so he might be in your year in school, but I miscalculated the dates. He would be in the year below you._

_I hope you can find him._

_Dad x_

She searched the crowds for him when she realised she had no idea what he looked like. She suddenly burst into tears. She had told everyone he had been eaten by a fox. Hermione was really mean about it. She claimed that since Binky was only a baby (she told people she had gotten him in the last holidays), she couldn't have been dreading him dying. That had only made Lavender sob harder. Then something amazing happened. Ron put his arm around her shoulders and said "It's okay. Don't listen to her. She doesn't care about other people's pets." Ron had recently lost his rat to Hermione's evil cat! Lavender decided that she truly, deeply hated Hermione Granger with a passion.

Time passed. She got over Binky, and soon it was their fourth year. The Yule Ball was coming up. However, Seamus had told her that Ron already had a date. Sadly, she agreed to go with Seamus. Then he heard a conversation while she was on on-Watch (a game she played when she was doing her homework.) She watched and listened to Ron while pretending to care about goblins. But today, she wished she hadn't.

"I was considering Lavender but she's going with Seamus."

She hated Seamus. But she wouldn't let it show…yet. After the Yule Ball, Lavender was proud to see that, although Seamus was found before he was crushed; the whole school was talking about how he was found fighting a large troll on the abandoned 13th corridor. Now nothing would get between her and her Won-Won.

Then, in their sixth year, Won-Won and her got together. And it only took a few threatening notes and a knife!

She loved him. And everything was perfect. Perfect!

Up until Ron got poisoned, she fled to the hospital wing and she was disgusted to find _her _there. Hermione Granger. She instantly thrust Hermione to the side and threw herself next to her Won-Won. He turned his head towards her and with laboured breath, uttered the words that changed her life...

"Her…my…own…ee…"

It all went by in a blur after that. In her seventh year, Ron left. She hid in the Room of Requirement. She cried. When the battle came, she decided to fight. For Won-Won.

She fought and fought. Eventually, she came face to face with Fenrir Greyback.

When he pounced on her, she didn't fight. She had no point. Ron didn't love her.

As she felt the blood drain her body, and her weakness take over her, she saw three figures running towards where she was lying. One of them had the unmistakeable ginger hair and wonderful walk of her beloved. Her lips formed her final words…

"I love you, Won-Won…"


End file.
